Rekindled Feelings
by Mori-Love
Summary: My second fanfiction. Another KyouyaxHaruhi, this one will be longer. Haruhi has become a lawyer and then bumps into someone who she loved and lost what will happen?
1. A new old encounter

I'm back with my second story and yes another HaruhixKyoya, but they are my favourite pairing. I just can't get enough! Well enjoy. I love reviews and reviewers so don't be shy LOL.

-Mori-Love

Whoops almost forgot the disclaimer! I do not own Ouran or anything to do with it, it is owned by Bisco Hatori.

Italics-sounds/actions

Bold-speech

…...-thoughts of characters

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a cold, bleak and rainy day in Tokyo. The crowds were thick in the shopping district as 'commoners' were on there way to the sales for pork and cabbage. In the crowd was a woman holding a pink umbrella and carrying a briefcase.

The woman was Haruhi Fujioka who was an up and coming lawyer in a top Tokyo Law firm.

It was six years since she had left Ouran High School and four years since she had seen anyone from the infamous club she had been a part of.

She continued her journey to her office, through the busy streets and many people. After turning many corners she was nearly at her office when she smacked right into someone coming the other way down the street. After brushing herself off and looking up to apologise she gasped.

"**Kyouya Sempai?"**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry it's short, I will post more tomorrow. I just would like to know opinions of the story and plot so far. But please no flames.

- Mori-Love


	2. Awkward talk

Hey, I'm back with the second chapter of 'Rekindled Feelings'! Thanks to the reviewers and the positive comments I received! My apologies for the shortness of the last chapter, I was unsure of where the plot was going so short and sweet seemed an ideal start. Hopefully this one will be longer…heh…heh… anyway please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club or any attributing characters, although I wish I did!

Mori: -Nod-

Mori-Love: I Love you! jumps on him

………………………………………………………………………………………….."**Kyouya Sempai?"**

"**Oh…Haruhi?"**

There was an awkward silence; Kyouya was looking at his shoes a faint blush spread on his cheeks. Haruhi missed the blush and was about to say goodbye and go as she had an important case to start. She lifted her leg up about to set it down and start a fast pace to get to her office on time when…

"**Don't go…I… err …well I haven't seen you for a while and…I… err … was wondering if you wanted to do lunch sometime. I promise I won't start a new debt." **Kyouya smiled and was about to leave and save future embarrassment for another time when Haruhi grabbed his arm, this caused Kyouya to stop and a vivid blush stain his cheeks.

"**Well sure… what day can you do? It would be nice to catch up it's been too long hasn't it Kyouya-sempai?" **Haruhi said a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

Kyouya had noticed and a blush was mirrored onto his features. They were standing like a couple of awkward teenagers unsure what to say next. People were stopping in the street obviously recognising the young Ohtori heir who had been recently named top bachelor of Japan.

"**Yes it has been a while, what five years?" **Kyouya said, there was pain and hurt evident in his voice.

"**Yes, I suppose that is true, it has gone so quickly don't you think? Anyway what day are you free, Thursdays good for me?"** asked Haruhi oblivious to the pain in his voice.

Kyouya ignored the first part of Haruhi's response; five years had not gone quickly since that day, the day that changed his life and broke his heart.

"**Yes Thursday should be good. Well I'll pick you up from your office building at one, is that ok?" **Kyouya answered, his heart crying out for no more heartache. He had to go before he said something, something that would make him fall all over again.

Haruhi nodded and looked down. Inside she felt like mentally slapping herself, the pain was coming back, the pain of five years ago.

By the time she looked up Kyouya was nowhere in sight.

…-Oh well-… she thought …-I suppose it can't be helped. It broke my heart I can't imagine what he went through-...

With that she looked at her watch and gasped at the time she was surely going to be late and her meeting was in five minutes, and with that she took off in the direction of her office cursing under her breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading! I hope to do a flashback next chapter of what exactly happened five years ago. I hope you found it a bit longer than the last chapter. Remember to read and review  .


End file.
